The subject disclosure generally relates to online shopping applications, and, in particular, to facilitating price negotiation in online shopping applications.
The growing number of online and physical stores offering similar items has led to growing competition as items become available for purchase through more and more retailers. stores may try to compete with one another by providing an item at a lower price than their competitors. Some stores also offer price matching. Furthermore, some price negotiation services provide a mechanism for “name your own price” price negotiation when purchasing an item. However, these price negotiation services are only available for limited products and require the user to name their own specific price. Furthermore, retailers have to predefine their negotiation price based solely on knowledge that a consumer wants a lower price and without further information that may be useful in deciding whether to offer lower prices to consumers.
As online shopping becomes more popular and items become available through a growing number of online retailers and physical stores, an efficient method of negotiating prices for users shopping for an item may be desirable.